


Jamais Utopia

by marhux, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Aniverse, F/M, O Castelo Animado, droubble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/marhux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Sophie sabe que sua vida com Howl nunca será uma utopia — isso porque, diferente das utopias, o que vivia era real.
Relationships: Calcifer & Sophie Hatter, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Jamais Utopia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Never Utopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478945) by [Himmlen (marhux)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/Himmlen), [ProjetoAniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse)



> Yohoo, flocos!  
> The Howl's Moving Castle é meu filme preferido, e eu vi na Droubble Week a oportunidade perfeita de escrever pra esse fandom.  
> Espero que gostem ^-

Todos os dias, desde aquele em especial, as coisas eram tão perfeitas que pensou em chamá-las de utopia. Sophie estava sempre lá, fazendo o café da manhã e pulando pelos campos floridos, e Howl sempre estava lá, encarando o café da manhã e seguindo-a pelas paisagens mais bonitas que poderia encontrar. 

Nada de ruim nunca acontecia e, quando algo ameaçava dar errado, podiam facilmente resolver — juntos. A guerra há tempos já não era uma realidade, e nada restou daquilo para ambos senão a paz pela qual tanto lutaram. É por isso que, quando conversava com Howl, explicava que aquilo jamais seria uma utopia. 

Utopias não são reais, e a única coisa que Sophie temeu por algum tempo era que a vida que conquistou ao lado dele fosse, um dia, se revelar um sonho. Uma alucinação. Que, ao abrir os olhos, estaria de volta na chapelaria com os fios bem presos na trança castanha. 

E pouco durou esse temor absurdo, porque Howl aparecia novamente com suas falas aleatórias e o jeito gracioso de se andar sempre que algo parecia ruim. Não era uma utopia, jamais seria. Sophie estava feliz, e eles estavam juntos, sempre. 

E tudo bem, porque aquilo era real.


End file.
